


Raindrops Falling on My Head

by captainraz



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adaar muses on her relationship with Sera one rainy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops Falling on My Head

She hadn’t meant to fall in love with the rambunctious elf, but that’s exactly what had happened.

Probably something to do with the fact that was world was coming to an end, everything was doom and gloom and a huge amount of responsibility had been thrust upon her all at once. In those sorts of circumstances who wouldn’t fall in love with someone who made you laugh? Who reminded you that you’re a person not a figurehead, and who trusted you like a person instead of some sort of saviour?

So no, Adaar hadn’t meant to fall in love with Sera, but that’s exactly what had happened anyway. And in her own way, Sera was absolutely perfect.

The thought crosses Adaar’s mind as she leans against a doorway looking out onto the battlements. Sera is stood there in the dark, arms outstretched and face turned to the sky as she tries to catch the raindrops on her tongue. And she looks happier than anyone has any right to be when it’s pouring with rain.

“You’re getting all wet,” Adaar says, letting her amusement show in her voice. “And not in the fun way.”

“Shut it you,” Sera shoots back, though there is no malice in her voice. “Haven’t you never done this? Not even as a kid? You’ve never caught raindrops on your tongue?”

“I can’t say that I have.” Growing up Tal-Vashoth, on the run from the Qun, had left precious little time for fun as a child. Adaar had learned to fight at a young age, and it is the only reason she is still alive.

“Used to do it all the time in Denerim as a kid. Wasn’t a lot of money for having fun but rain’s frigging free yeah?”

“I suppose it is.”

Sera lowers her face and grins. She is soaked through to the skin, her hair plastered to her face, and Adaar has never seen anything so beautiful.

“Come on then,” Sera says, gesticulating wildly with her arms. “Your turn.”

Adaar pushes herself off the door frame and goes to join the elf on the battlements. Her shirt ends up stuck to her skin in seconds. It’s pretty uncomfortable but when she’s stood next to a smiling Sera, things like comfort don’t seem to matter.

“Alright. Tip your head back and stick your tongue out, like thith,” Sera says, demonstrating. Adaar can’t help but laugh.

She does as she’s told, looking up into the darkness and sticking her tongue out. The rain isn’t exactly warm, and the burst of coolness on her tongue as the drops land is kind of refreshing. Adaar knows she looks ridiculous but she’s spent enough time around Sera to know that’s the whole point.

Sera laughs. “Now you’re doing it. Missus high and mighty Inquisitor catching the rain on her tongue.”

“Glad I can provide you with amusement.” They stand there for a moment, fingers entwined, tongues out, enjoying being silly together. Something occurs to Adaar. “You ever been kissed in the rain?”

Sera’s brows knit together as she pulls her tongue back in. “Nope. Supposed to be well romantic though isn’t it?”

“It is. You showed me something new so I’d like to show you something.”

“Oh well, any time.”

Adaar wraps her arms around the skinny elf, bending down to press her lips to Sera’s. She starts off gentle, chaste, knowing it’ll drive Sera mad. Soon enough Sera starts making frustrated growling noises in her throat, chasing Adaar’s lips and nipping with her teeth, demanding more. Adaar swallows a chuckle and gives her what she wants.

When they pull apart they’re both shivering, from the cold as much as the kisses, though Adaar is now wet in the fun way as well as the not fun way.

“How about we head back to mine and get out of these clothes.”

Sera grins, baring all her teeth. “Sounds wicked. Race you there?”

And then she’s off, a terrifying whirlwind of energy and mischief. Adaar follows at a much more sedate pace, musing on the turns her life has taken. She never meant to fall in love, and certainly not with a foul-mouthed eleven archer with a penchant for pranks, but she wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
